


Junko Did Something Good For Once

by NK3



Series: Miraculously Danganronpa Oneshots [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: At least lila didn’t try to murder anyone this time, I wrote this in just a few days, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Out of Character, as per usual, no angst this time!!!, no beta we die like 11037, or blame others for murder, or make others have a panic attack, they actually google something for once, timeline doesnt make much sense but thats normal for these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NK3/pseuds/NK3
Summary: The three new students in Ms. Bustier’s class were always a bit odd, only amplified when they suddenly left in the middle of class. And just what was Lila talking about? Oh yeah, she was talking about knowing the survivors of the High School Mutual Killing Life.
Relationships: (hinted at) - Relationship, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Series: Miraculously Danganronpa Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994152
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73





	Junko Did Something Good For Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hittinmiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hittinmiss/gifts).



> From Hittinmiss: If you don’t mind about requests, how about kinda like a similar situation to the first two but they (either just Makoto as he’s transferred there alone or Makoto/Kirigiri/Togami) have to leave quickly for the ending of sdr2 and like the reactions to that of it hasn’t been revealed like  
> Junko could be broadcasting it worldwide and the class is suddenly surprised to see Makoto and co pop in to end this and then Lila gets outed inadvertently by them? Idk I just thought it would be interesting!!!
> 
> To GlitterCakes, I’m extremely sorry that your prompt isn’t in place of this one as I said it would be but due to other things going on, I wasn’t able to work on it that much and lost motivation for it so I decided to work on this once as a little break to help get motivated again. I hope you understand.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this and thank you Hittinmiss for the prompt!

Makoto Naegi, Kyoko Kirigiri and Byakuya Togami were mysteries to the class.

One day they just kinda showed up, had a quick introduction, and then school proceeded as normal.

Makoto was your usual average guy with a dash of being optimistic as hell (Kyoko and Byakuya said he had hope(?)) as if he was a protagonist from a game or a show or something; Kyoko was stoic, looking cold and calculating almost constantly; and Byakuya was the classic rich asshole who on first impression was that he was a 2D character without any depth but it was obvious that wasn’t the case as it was real life.

To be honest, the class felt as if they were directly taken from fiction.

The three would usually be in their own little bubble, Kyoko and Byakuya even cracking a rare smile when they were with each other. They were more at ease alone or with each other than with others. They comforted each other in times of distress such as when Makoto looked panicked at when they watched a video that contained a trash compactor.

Other parts of their personality came to light throughout the time there. Byakuya didn’t take well to losing, Makoto was practically able to befriend anyone, Kyoko would sometimes let her true emotions show when she was mad, things like that. Things that gave them a bit of depth.

One thing that was noticed is that they were good at picking apart lies. This was apparent when they were in a mock trial, styled like a Class Trial from the High School Mutual Killing Life as a way to get everybody to participate but with a different subject. The trio were visibly shaky yet did the best out of everybody in the class.

For one Lila Rossi, this was unfortunate. Three new students who wouldn’t fall for her lies and managed to prove some of her lies weren't good for her. Thankfully, the lies were extremely minor, lies that could easily be patched up by other lies but she saw what they did during the Class Trial only a week after they transferred. She was careful with where she would tell her lies from the moment she learned this, careful to make sure none of her bigger lies would be disproven by them as they seemed to be even bigger foes than others she’s faced in the past.

As a way to satisfy her own needs to damage her enemies reputation, she spread rumours about them. It wasn’t a surprise that people would be discussing one rumour or the other while they were in the presence of at least one of the trio. It did seem to be happening less and less so it looked like she needed some new plans.

Class had been progressing as usual, Ms. Bustier teaching while others were either paying attention, sorta paying attention or just plain out not paying attention until a phone ring was heard.

Everybody turned towards the one who’s phone was ringing, Byakuya, who quickly accepted it and put it up to his ear.

“What.” he said flatly, tinged with annoyance, moments passing as his face turned angry yet surprised. “What! How could you let this happen?”

“What happened?” Kyoko asked the boy who continued to hear the call.

“We will be there in five minutes.” Byakuya hung up, turning to Ms. Bustier. “We’ll be leaving for an undetermined amount of time. You will find that we have been given permission to do so and we have a car waiting outside for us.”

“What happened Byakuya?” Makoto was concerned about his friend’s reaction who told him and Kyoko something quietly, something that the others weren’t able to hear.

“This is bad.”

“Crap!”

“Come on. We don’t have all day.” Byakuya let the other two grab their bags before pulling them out of the classroom.

Chatter immediately broke out, wondering what in the world their fellow classmates were so worried about and why they were allowed to just leave so abruptly without going to the office or something.

“Students! Students! Please settle down. It is not of our concern why Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya were worried right now. Now if you may pay attention to our lesson…”

____________________________________

A thing the whole class knew was the Tragedy that was happening in Japan. The country was filled with despair to the point where whenever other governments tried to intervene it was futile, especially with the Remnants of Despair on the prowl.

It got so bad that they couldn’t even stop a killing game between Junko Enoshima’s former class that was literally broadcast to the whole world.

Not long after that, news got out that the Remnants of Despair were in a simulated killing game, reverting back to their personalities when they were in Hope’s Peak Academy, managing to shed light on the experiments that Hope’s Peak did that turned Hajime Hinata into Izuru Kamukura as more and more people managed to research the experiments, including ones in Japan who had been able to get contact with the outside world. 

It disgusted quite a few people that they used a teenager, manipulating him and conducting inhumane experiments on him. It was unknown what would happen when Hajime would wake up since he went in as Izuru Kamukura but was playing as Hajime Hinata.

There was also the fact that Chiaki Nanami, a student who had died was in the simulation. It made people wonder just how advanced the simulation was.

It was broadcast, glitching occasionally and not all parts would be broadcast but most would, enough to know what’s going on. Thankfully, it wasn’t broadcast everywhere in the world and parents managed to make sure their children weren’t watching it as it was like the first killing game.

Lila found an opening for lies there to garner sympathy and such. She was able to keep these lies from Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya by talking about them at certain times and places while telling others to keep it a secret but spreading it enough to still get attention.

“I’m friends with the survivors of the High School Mutual Killing Life,”

“I’m dating the Ultimate Affluent Progeny of the survivors of the High School Mutual Killing Life,”

“Despite being the Ultimate Yakuza, Fuyuhiko is super nice and we were great friends before… it happened… It was one of the reasons he didn’t like his bodyguard Peko who is the Ultimate Swordswoman as she was rude, not to mention slacked off a lot,”

“I helped Gundham Tanaka run his blog,”

“I helped Ibuki Mioda write her most popular song,”

“I was inspiration for some of Mahiru Koizumi’s photoshoots,”

“Hajime and I were the best of friends before he turned into Izuru Kamukura.”

“I’m related to the Ultimate Lucky Student from the High School Mutual Killing Life and we were so close that I was the person captured for the first motive,”

“I helped write one of Toko Fukawa’s books,”

The lies continued, spreading throughout the school but never mentioned in front of people such as teachers, only spread quietly through friends and rumours.

It was crucial that these never come out to the public, one rumour and her lies will be unwinded. If it came out that she lied about the High School Mutual Killing Life and what people have dubbed the High School Mutual Killing Trip, her social life would be practically ruined.

Whenever Lila passed by people giving her looks of sympathy, she couldn’t believe how damn gullible these people were. Hell, even almost all of the staff had fallen for her lies.

Everything was perfect.

Well, there were people who opposed her, but it isn’t extremely hard to damage reputations, and it was expected. Queens always had enemies to fight, to go to war with. Enemies to imprison in their dungeons, sentenced to life without a chance to get out unless they manage to escape, a hard feat to do.

It was a beautiful day for Paris outside, the sun shining without any clouds covering it. This reflected Lila’s day so far. Her makeup was beautiful, not much yet enough to make it stand out on her face; her outfit looked absolutely stunning with the dress she was wearing being something she usually wouldn’t wear but she decided to wear it since she woke up in a good mood; her breakfast was delicious, a meal that satisfied her both her hunger and want for a breakfast fit for a princess; she got more lies out, getting more of the attention she ever so needed; everything was great so far.

Walking into her class, she noticed the others there, waiting for another one of her amazing stories. Eying the seats, she saw that Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya weren’t there.

_Looks like they won’t be here today._ she noted, relieved that she won’t have to tiptoe with her lies for a bit. As she seated herself and started to speak to her “friends”, she couldn’t help the small feeling that started to gnaw.

_Today is perfect… Too perfect._

She felt like something bad was going to happen but she dismissed it, distracting herself with her own lies. 

Class progressed normally, Ms. Bustier bringing out a projector to watch a video for an assignment they were starting soon.

_“As the…”_

Lila watched in boredom, not interested in the subject. She started to think of the lies she could use to have her partner do all the work or even manage to get out of doing the whole project.

_“Then try explaining it to us!”_

The screen suddenly changed to what looked like a glitchy place, a pink decorated old cell phone visible with a… girl on the screen.

“Holy shit!”

“What the hell?!”

“Is that Junko Enoshima?!”

That last part got everybody to quiet down. They all knew who Junko Enoshima was. She was the mastermind behind the High School Mutual Killing Life, getting executed at the end of the game so how was she there when she was dead?

_“What is this ‘chance of winning’ of which you speak?!”_

Her voice was regal, a crown on her head.

“Wait, I think this is the High School Mutual Killing Trip!” Alix yelled, eyes of all colours widening all around the classroom as they realized she was likely right.

“What the fuck!”

“How…?”

“That can’t be possible… right?”

The camera suddenly moved, switching to… Makoto?

_“I believe…”_

“Makoto?!”

“Why is Makoto there?”

“Why is Makoto involved in this?!”

_Bad. This is bad._ Lila thought. Makoto was involved with the killing game, meaning that he could disprove her lies, meaning he could…

_Oh no._

_“Eh, whaaaaat? I can’t hear you. You gotta speak up since you’re soooooo puny.”_

_“I believe in them! I believe they will definitely come!”_

As if on cue, both Kyoko and Byakuya started to materialize. If the class wasn’t in an uproar before, they were now.

“Is this why they left yesterday?”

“How… Why?! Why in the world are our classmates suddenly appearing in the High School Mutual Killing Trip?!”

“Um, guys? Look at this!” Alya’s voice stood out from the rest, holding up her phone that was open to a webpage.

“It says here that they’re… Ultimates?” Kim’s eyes widened as he gazed at the webpage. “Holy fuck.”

“Makoto is the Ultimate Lucky Student and also apparently the Ultimate Hope, Kyoko is the Ultimate Detective, Byakuya is the Ultimate Affluent Progeny and they’re survivors of the High School Mutual Killing Life... Wait a minute…” Alya turned to where Lila was sitting, visibly sweating a bit. “Lila, didn’t you claim that you were dating the Ultimate Lucky Student and the Ultimate Affluent Progeny who survived the High School Mutual Killing Life?”

“That’s right!” Chloe yelled, her voice tinged with smugness. “Lie-la was lying about the whole thing!”

“For once, you might be telling the truth. You would be a relative of Makoto’s, and if you guys were so close as you claim, you guys would talk more often and you honestly wouldn’t have a reason to hide it. Plus, you claimed you were dating Byakuya despite the fact that it looks like he hates you and is head over heels for both Makoto and Kyoko.” Alix chimed in.

“She _is_ lying, and I can prove it! Look up anything about Fuyuhiko and Peko and you can see that he swears like a sailor and insults others. and that he and Peko are quite close. In fact, he even tried to stop Peko’s execution despite the risk!” Marinette felt overjoyed at the prospect of being able to finally call Lila out. Both her and Adrien were looking for the best opportunity to do so so why not when her classmates are realizing that she was lying?

And so they _finally_ started to search up things about Lila. Why didn't they do it before? Who knows. 

“Marinette is right!”

“And so’s Chloe for once!”

“It says here that Makoto’s family was part of the first motive, not Lila…”

“Guys, we’re literally in a class with three of the survivors of the High School Mutual Killing Life. No wonder they were so shaken up during the Class Trial replica.”

That had everybody go silent as it hadn’t quite sunken in yet. So much has been revealed in such little time.

Lila was a liar, three of their classmates survived a killing game, the same three classmates were Ultimates, the same three classmates again were in another killing game trying to shut it down…

“I-I need to sit down…” Mylène’s voice wavered a bit.

“Uh, dudes and dudettes,” Nino was the first to recover, their teacher currently frozen as she processed everything, similar to her students. “I think we should probably do something about Lila since her trips were probably fake and she was skipping school.”

“Not to mention she lied to us.” Alix cracked her knuckles.

_Fuck._ Lila thought as she gulped.

____________________________________

Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya returned a week later, joining their class again as if nothing happened but a certain look in their eyes said otherwise.

The first thing they noticed was that the whole class was staring at them, a few moments of silence before they were bombarded with multiple things at once.

“You guys are Ultimates!”

“You guys survived the High School Mutual Killing Life!”

“How long were you guys gonna keep this from us?!”

“Um…” Makoto honestly didn’t know how to respond.

“Yes we are Ultimates, yes we survived the High School Mutual Killing Life, and we didn’t know how long we’d be keeping it from you guys.” Byakuya snapped.

“Before you ask us any more questions, can we ask a few of our own?” Kyoko was as stoic as ever, her purple eyes sweeping the classroom.

“Yes. That’d probably be in our best interest right now.” Ms. Bustier replied.

That seemed to satisfy Kyoko as she asked her first question. “How did you guys figure it out?”

“The High School Mutual Killing Trip started to broadcast over her due to Junko according to new reports. That caused us to start to search things up.” Marinette answered.

“What’s with the boxes on our desks,” Byakuya questioned harshly.

“Marinette brought over some pastries to welcome your return!” Adrien responded for the girl who nodded in confirmation.

“Uh, where’s Lila?” Makoto looked at the vacant desk where the brunette once sat, now devoid of any life.

“Well…” Alya launched into the whole story, others chiming in with their views and sometimes taking over for the journalist when she needed a break from talking.

“So Junko managed to reveal Lila? That’s something I didn’t expect.”

**Author's Note:**

> God it’s really 2021 isn’t it? 2020 felt so long and it feels weird for it to be 2021.
> 
> On another note, GUESS WHO GOT ALL FOUR DANGANRONPA GAMES SINCE THEY WERE ON SALE!!! I’ve been watching playthroughs of the the games so I’m very happy to be able to play them!!!
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed this oneshot and if you have any ideas for this crossover, leave them in the comments as I love new ideas for this crossover! :D


End file.
